Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson is a phoenix who lives with his boyfriend, Jesse St. James in Lima, Ohio. He attends William McKinley High School, a school that is fully integrated with humans and both light and dark fae. He is a member of the WMHS Cheerios, the New Directions, and is a self-employed piano teacher. Blaine is an incredibly optimistic, selfless, and kind-hearted person, sometimes naively so. He physically cannot stand darkness and sadness. He is openly gay and currently dating Jesse St. James. Biography Childhood Blaine was born Biago Davide Andreas to Ariana Catarina Davaiti, and Briccano Samuele Andreas in Venice on February 26, 1844. As a phoenix, Ariana was constantly on the run, but she was even more paranoid than most. She moved the three of them constantly at without warning, even changing their names several times complete with false but elaborate backstories. When they finally moved to the States, they settled on Blaine Decon Anderson, Ariana Katherine née Davidson, and Bruce Samuele Anderson. She would confine her son to their residences like some dark, precious secret, which is exactly what he was to her. From the day he was born, Blaine was told that he was going to grow up to be evil, that he would kill everyone around him, that he would be miserable and dark. Blaine was almost completely ignorant of the outside world. Everything he knows was learned from his parents, film, literature, and music. Blaine didn't make his first friend until the 1990s, a sheytan boy who was called Onyx. Onyx would sneak into Blaine's room and the boys became very close. They even went to a Sadiw Hawkins Dance at Onyx's schol. But one day, he disappeared without warning. Blaine was alone again under his mother's hold. It wasn't until 2011 that Blaine managed to get free from Ariana, though it was because she left without them. In her absence, Bruce became a depressed husk of a man, ruined by his hearbond with Ariana. He spent his trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Ariana still supported them by sending untracable, anonymous cashier's checks. Blaine had to take care of himself from then on, alone, knowing nothing of the real world. Life with Jesse Despite how he was raised, Blaine still had a naively trusting and open heart. He was friendly and affectionate and warm as he went to public school for the first time. Eventually, he came to McKinley, where his openness and his affections seem to be treated with disgust, and so he tends to keep to himself, keeping his head down and his songs in his heart instead of enrapturing those who might hear it. During the summer before his Senior year, he met Jesse St. James and they couldn't resist the instant attraction. They began a fast paced relationship, and after only a few weaks, they knew they were in love. One night, Ariana returned to Blaine but fled when he tried to pursue her. When Blaine finally caught up, he found his mother with a knife in her chest. She immolated and reverted to infancy. With Jesse's help, Blaine found a phoenix in the Australian outback who agreed to raise Ariana. Hopefully this time around, she would turn out better and in the future Blaine might be able to have a healthy relationship with his mother. Shortly after, a man who called himself Cooper Anderson and said he was Blaine's paternal half-brother showed up and promised to help Blaine learn and expand his powers as a Phoenix. But Cooper had ulterior motives, and when he tried to convince Jesse to leave Blaine, the ifreet confronted Cooper, only to be captured for a plot to get Blaine to kill him. However, Blaine refused and lashed out against Cooper. In his fury, Blaine's house burned down, seemingly killing Cooper, and Blaine and Jesse returned to a normal life together. Their peace only lasted a few weeks before another threat against Blaine and Jesse surfaced: a man calling himself Joseph and claiming to be Blaine's maternal grandfather. For Jesse's protection, they agreed to stage a break up, and despite promises to include Jesse in whatever happened behind the scenes with Joseph, Blaine went to confront the man on his own. Joseph nearly killed Blaine, but Jesse returned in time. A fight between the two djinn ensued, and just when Jesse was almost beaten, Cooper appeared and saved Jesse's life. Jesse took back all the energy Josephy stole from Blaine and managed to save his lover. Since that night, Blaine has fallen for Kurt Hummel and begun a polyamorous relationship with him and Jesse. He and Jesse have also taken Cooper into their home and discovered that Cooper was being controlled by a malevolent power. With the help of Jesse and his father, Cooper's mind was healed. For now, the horizon seems relatively peaceful aside from the looming, forgotten threat of Cooper's controller. Fae Type: Phoenix As a Phoenix, Blaine is is unable to shift into his avian form, though he is starting to develop his wings. He can heal with moderate ease and skill, is inarguably regarded as very vocally talented, is able to manipulate fire with adequate capability, and has formed a heartbond with Jesse St. James. He is also unaware that he can get pregnant. Blaine has had people attempt or threaten to drown him on several occasions. He almost killed his brother once, and tapping into his power out of rage unleased something inside him, the Dark Phoenix. Though he maintains control, it occasionally resurfaces in moments of anger.